A curable resin composition is manufactured into a sheet by curing. When the sheet is manufactured as a thick film, curing time is extremely increased. This is because in curing of a thick film, it takes a lot of time to form a polymer network in an initial stage and reaction rate is gradually decreased over time irrespective of increase in curing rate after a certain period of curing time.